


Cold

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michafute was to oversee her progress, but he left her behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

The cold and Mismar were old acquaintances. In fact, it was a constant in all of her oldest memories. She couldn't detect even a sliver of warmth in the earliest of her memories. The very thought of any of it caused everything within her to freeze.

Seeking warmth was considered a weakness to Nethergate, and if she didn't please them then she didn't eat. Not that it mattered much. No nourishment could fill that cold place deep inside of her. Her only goal was to survive. Surviving was the only thing she knew how to do.

Mismar didn't want to hurt people, though. One evening she was sent into the Queendom of Falena on an assassination mission. Michafute was to oversee her progress, but he left her behind. He left her because she was too slow, and too scared, and too cold from the rain that fired down upon them in icy torrents.

She was weak. He deemed her better off dead.

So she wandered aimlessly through the rain, wondering if she would perhaps freeze to death. The thought was almost comforting. What place did she have in this cruel world if she were cast aside to die so easily? She spent her entire life being turned away. All she had left to abandon her was her own soul.

"You shouldn't be wandering around in the rain. You'll catch a cold," came the voice of a man from behind her. On impulse Mismar reached for her dagger, but could not find it. Had she dropped it along the way? Had Michafute taken it from her? Either way, there was danger in the air. She could hear the man grab at his sword's hilt, and sense his movement beneath her feet. She also knew that tone. A challenge. She was of Nethergate, and he was of Sol Falena. They were enemies, and she was helpless. The battle was already decided.

She turned around with tears in her eyes. He was going to kill her. There was no way she could stop him.

"You are just a child, huh." Farid rubbed the back of his head, and against his better judgment sheathed his sword. "There's nothing easy about the way you live. I've been there, doing whatever it takes to survive.

"But it gets better, if you're willing to work for it. I think I'd like to give you that chance. How about it?"

Mismar thought that this must be a trap. She had no idea who this strange man was, but given his elaborate dress she figured he must have worked for the royal family. Would she come to trust him just to have her life taken from her? Then again, if she went back to Nethergate she would surely die.

The choice was obvious. Without much thought she threw herself into this man's arms, reveling in warmth for the first time in her life.

END


End file.
